Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-24533621-20140323093317
Wise words from the owner of this company, Phantom, you do have an interesting usage of words to describe your hatred towards me. Unfortunately for you, I feed on people's hatred. It's what keeps me alive. Without hatred, I can't survive in this pitiful world of yours, Phantom. After all, this world is yours. You effectively built the debris of WSE to re-create the world of professional wrestling. In the process of doing so, you have created this dillusional world of Phantom. Everything must go according to rules and regulations of Phantom. Now, he sees my streak as something not in his rule book. He wants it to be exterminated from NWC forever. Phantom said it clearly that he hated me to the end of the world. Hate is indeed a strong word. If you put it with "the end of the world", it became more powerful which I thrived. Phantom, you doesn't seem to understand this after all this years. I don't care if you hate me because I don't feel any sign of emotions. My emotions disappeared after you retired a good friend of mine. Cult of Personality. You retired him because of you hate how he run WSE in my absence? Is it because his thinking was far more superior to yours? Or are you jealous that he has won 3 world title where you have won only 2? It looks that you were jealous of him that you decided it's best if you RETIRED him. So that you can run WSE briefly under the terror of Phantom. This incident makes me lose every bit of my emotions. Phantom, you turned me into this darkness lonely piece of shit. I had given my revenge back by ending your World Heavyweight Championship reign at Summerslam but that isn't the end of the chapter. In fact, it's just the tip of the iceberg. Revenge is best served cold. My path for revenge will not end until I have your career ended. That will be the ultimate revenge for me to execute. That is the sole reason why I came back to NWC. To give you the final judgment for your sins you have committed. This may look harsh to you but I need to do this. Satan will give your ultimatum once you loses at Wrestlemania. Be it, you will burn in the fierry depths of hell or you will be executed immediately. It doesn't concern me. All I am here is to give you the judgment for all your sins. Yes, Phantom. No one likes me. After all, why would they like a goth-looking human being who worship Satan over God? No human being will do that except me. I only believe in darkness. I can see things which no one can see in the dark. And in the dark, I see your soul. A scared, conflicted, tormented, troubled and lonely soul. You act all confident and strong in front of me but in reality, you are scared. Worried that I will end your career, Phantom? I admit that you have a good run in WSE but are you willing to put your short career in NWC to an end? Shouldn't you be doing anything else? I gave you a chance to cancel this match but you rebutted with a confident NO. You got the balls to say no. I admire your courage for standing up for ............something which you will regret for the rest of your life. For the last 2 weeks, you have been running away when I tried to attack you. Maybe you want to play mind games with the Dead one? I particularly don't care one bit about that. No silly mind games of you can torment me. However, at Wrestlemania, you will not run away. Because I am giving you this last offer. Take your tails between your legs and cancel this match. OR. Fight me inside Hell in a Cell Last Man Standing match. What will be your choice, Phantom? One choice will lead you to the light where your career will continue on. Another choice will drag you down to eternal darkness which your career will end for good. Think about it Phantom. Your decision would ultimately affect Wrestlemania. Will it be your career or your ego?